world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Keys of Destiny Chapter 3: The Fateful Encounter
With Katakato joining them, The brothers reach Yen Sid's tower to alert him of the new threat until they overhear him talking with someone. "Ah yes, that seems possible..." Yen Sid said to the boy. "Oh? It seems we have visitors." The boy said as Katakato and the brothers walked in. "Yen Sid, sir... There is a new threat to the world. They call themselves Organization Omni-Oblivion Reborn!" Talin said. "Ah, and who's the boy?" Yen Sid asked as he looked at Katakato. "This is Katakato, he was under the control of the Organization. It appears that they can manipulate hearts." Evan said. "This is most troubling indeed. Most Likely that their goal is to achieve Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid said as the boy walked over to them. "Who are you?" Talin asked. {BGM: Bastion's theme} "It's nice to meet you, my name is Bastion Harushi." He said. "You're the legendary keyblade wielder? It's an honor to meet you!" Talin shook Bastion's hand. "You're Keyblade wielders, correct? Master Yen Sid told me about you. Do you by chance have a master?" Bastion asked. "Master?" Katakato asked. "A Keyblade Master is a Keyblade wielder that teaches new wielders how to wield one properly, then passes on the mark of mastery." Bastion said. "..." Katakato began to think as Yen Sid got up. "So... This...Organization is going to attempt to get Kingdom Hearts. What their purpose is unnerving." Yen Sid began to stroke his beard and began to think. "Sir, What IS Kingdom Hearts?" Evan asked. "Kingdom Hearts is an unseen land, where the heart of all worlds reside... According to legend, There was a Keyblade war... The warriors wanted that precious power. It supplied light, however it was swallowed by the darkness, never to return again. The true way to obtain it, is to forge the X-blade, However Xehanort's attempt failed.... Many try to obtain Kingdom Hearts, and many fail. Back about 5 years ago, there was a man named Ansem, he nearly succeeded in plunging all worlds into darkness to obtain Kingdom Hearts, however that has led to his downfall. Then one year later, A man named Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody, recreated a mock-up of Kingdom hearts, and the Legendary Keyblade Wielders, Sora, Riku, Mickey, defeated Xemnas and destroyed the fake. Kingdom Hearts is a sacred land where no one can go. It must not be defiled." Bastion explained. "That important, huh?" Evan asked. "Its only a matter of time, before they attack again." Yen Sid said. "Sir, We'll go back out and go to other worlds again, and if needed, we'll return with updates." Talin said as Bastion immediately replied. "Im going too. My powers may have faded through out the years, but i can still fight!" Bastion said. "And Im going too, Ta-Chan." Katakato said. "Guess we're going as a group then, huh? Alright. C'mon." Talin said as the four of them took off in the gummi ship. "So...Evan and Talin, how did you two obtain the keyblade?" Bastion asked. "Back when our world was swallowed by the darkness, It appeared in my hand when i needed it... I still dont know what a Keyblade is, or how to properly wield it....Bastion, please...Train me... I am asking you to be my master..." Talin asked. "Sure, I'd be honored too... Shortly then, they arrived to a world that resembled a dark cave. "This world...hurts..." Talin uttered out as he fell onto the ground. "The curse returned!?" Bastion asked as he fell onto his knee while trying to fight off the curse. "It hurts to move..." Katakato said as he fell down. "This is bad... everyone is losing their lives.... I need to get them to safety." Evan said as a hand covered his mouth. Evan couldnt fight back so he was trying to scream, but was dragged into a dark corridor. While being dragged, he managed to loosen his boot to let Talin know something was happening and the boot fell off as Evan was completely dragged and gone. An hour later, Talin managed to wake up and was surprised to see Evan was gone. "Brother? Where did ya go?" He asked as he looked and saw Evan's red boot. "Oh? Something is bad here..." Talin said to himself. Five minutes later, Bastion and the others woke up. "Where did Evan go? Do you think he deserted us?" Bastion asked. {BGM: Link to All} "Evan would never do such a thing!! Don't even say things like that!!" Talin yelled out. "We need to consider all of the possibilities of what happened.... for all we know, Evan DID abandon us, or he is finding help or something... Looking for Evan shouldnt be our top priority, But from what i learned from his majesty, You cant leave a friend behind..." Bastion said. "Ta-chan, where do you think he went?" Katakato asked. "Who knows? Lets go look around this world and find out. But first...We should probably get out of this place." Talin said. Then they went up a long staircase and saw a colosseum. {BGM: Olympus Colosseum} "Wow! This place looks cool!" Talin said as he looked around. "Olympus Coliseum... It's been a while since i've been here." Bastion said. "We've gotta find leads on where Evan is." Talin said as Kata looked around. "Oh, champ, you're here. I need some help pushing this block over to the otherside of the coliseum." A little goat-man said as he was setting barrels up. "Uh...do I know you?" Talin asked. "What? Herc, Why are you asking that? Of course you know---Oh, wrong guy." The goat man said. "Who are you?" Katakato asked. "Philoctetes, I run these games around here. A few bits of fighting, a few bits of barrel smashing, Interested?" He said. "We're in a bit of a crunch... Have you either seen a boy that looks like me? Or a boy that looks like him?" Talin asked as he pointed to Kata. "Never seen 'em, Hey, could you guys come help me out with a few things in the vestibule?" Phil asked. "Sure, Of course." Bastion said as he and the others went. Talin began to think for a moment. Few minutes later, a group of Knights in Armor appear to apprehend him {BGM: Courage } "Halt! Those that dare to interfere with the affair of other worlds must be punished by law... Punishment, is death!" A Knight said as they charged at Talin. Talin materialized his keyblade and clashed with the knights. He was cornered against the wall, and then managed to break through their shields and damage them. "Is that all? Im..not even breaking a sweat!" Talin smirked and prepared to strike them down, however he got slashed in the chest and fell down. They proceeded to finish him off, but were stopped by a girl's voice. "Soldiers, cease fighting!" The girl ordered all of the knights in position as she walked towards Talin. {BGM: Time of Facing- "I apologize for their actions...." The girl materialized her keyblade and healed him. "We are the Knights of the Keyblade My name is Brooke Miterashi, first Lieutenant to the Knights and...wait... Talin!? Why are you here? Where's Evan?" She asked. "Our world was devoured by darkness...Evan is gone....My parents are gone...everyone is gone...." Talin said. "I see... Well due to being a knight now, Itss my job to take in those that meddle in the affairs of other worlds..." Brooke said. Talin looked surprised that his childhood friend who was stubborn and reckless would join a Group of lawful knights. "Taking me in?" Talin asked as he got up. "Afraid so... Come quietly...and i wont have to drag you and your friends by force." Brooke said. "Consider our friendship over, Brooke. I have to save the world, even if it means that i disturb other worlds... I will never run from someone in need!" Talin roared out. Shortly after, Kata and Bastion ran out with their blades in hand. "I didnt want to fight, Talin, but it appears that we must do battle... Brace yourselves!" Brooke said. "Brooke...no..." Talin uttered out. "What? You can't? What do you mean you can't? ... Then i'll fight you!" Brooke yelled out. {BGM: Sad Memory- "Brooke, how did someone like you wind up in a organization like that?" Talin asked as he began to charge a spell. "I've been with the knights since i was 13... I tried to keep it all a secret from you!" Brooke charged up a spell and unleashed it at the same time that Talin did. "Thunder Blade!" The two of them yelled out in unison as two blades of thunder shocked Brooke and Talin. "You can come join the knights, We will welcome you with open arms!" Brooke slashed at Talin while Talin guarded. "That'll never happen... You Knights care more about the Law then you do the people!" Talin slashed in retaliation. "Miss, We clearly want the same thing... Why not join us?" Bastion asked as he swung his Keyblade at her. "Can never happen..." Brooke said. "Light Spear Cannon!" Talin swung his blade at her and sent her up into the air. "Now Kata!" Talin boost stepped Katakato in the air. "Tiger Blade!" he slammed is blade on Brooke, and slammed her into the ground. "Guardian Field!" Brooke raised her keyblade up and a glyphed circle appears under her to heal her. "Too slow! Now Bastion!" Talin called out. "Cross Thrust!" The two of them rushed at Brooke and struck her while forming an X. "Talin we were best friends...We can still be... Turn yourself in and i can convince my bosses to let you join." Brooke said as her and Talin's keyblades clashed once more and they were trying to overpower eachother. "You're just the knights' lapdog. You turn your back on people in need and focus more on your laws. I want us to be best friends, but not like this... Leave the Knights and join us... You know in your heart that you care about others." Talin was busy pushing his blade against her's. "I do... I really care... and i want to change the Knights from within...but i need your help..." Brooke flipped back and got back into her fighting stance. "I'll be betraying my friends...and Master Yen Sid..." Talin flipped back as well and started to breathe heavy. "T-Talin..." She uttered out and ran over to him. "I dont know how we can do this, but i'll make it work. I'm sure of it..." Brooke said as she got her knights and left with them. Bastion walked to Talin and Katakato. "It appears that this world's Keyhole is alright... We should leave at once...I have to return to Yen Sid, and then to my world." Bastion looked towards the gummi ship. "I hope you dont mind if i come with." A voice said as they turned around and saw Evan, but with two different eye colors, one being bright red and the other was a yellow. "B-brother!" Talin ran and hugged him as tears fell. "Sorry for the scare." Evan said as he was hugged and held Talin close. "Where were you?" Kata asked. Evan looked away. "I'd rather not say..." Evan said as Bastion's suspicion towards Evan was getting bigger. All of a sudden, Evan kicked Talin away and summoned his keyblade. During this his hair changed and both eyes turned yellow. Evan is no longer there, a new threat has appeared. {BGM: Fatalize- "You're a stupid loser... You're a weak hearted wuss. Just the sight of you makes me sick!" Evan swung his blade at Talin, and clashed blades with him. "Evan, what's gotten into you?" Talin asked. "Thats none of your concern, LOSER!!" Evan roared out and swung violently at him. All Talin was feeling was shock, betrayal and remorse. His brother has slipped into insanity. He had flashbacks of when the two of them were kids of how they always sword fought with toy swords, now its a battle to the death between them. Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny